Fiber-optic cables can be used to illuminate automotive interiors. The fiber-optic cables serve to generate immediately visible light lines, as well as indirect lighting, also referred to as ambient lighting.
As fiber-optic cables, PMMA fibers, with a diameter of, e.g., about 0.2-3.0 mm, are generally used. In order to install such a cable in an automotive interior, the cable is enclosed by a fabric strip. The fabric strip has a projecting, also referred to as a flag or retaining flag, which is sewn in between two sections of a decorative surface, e.g., between two leather sections.
The retention method described above is shown in FIG. 1. Here, a fiber-optic cable 10′ is covered by a fabric 20′ having a hollow part 21′, into which the fiber-optic cable 10′ is inserted. The fabric projection 22′ is sewn into a joint between two leather layers 30′ by means of a seam 40′. Basically, the fabric cover 20′ is intended to protect the fiber-optic cable 10′ against contact and any mechanical or chemical damage. Furthermore, the fabric cover 20′ may have optical functions, e.g., acting like a cladding layer, or determining the intensity and color of the radiated light.
DE 197 24 486 A1 explains how the fiber-optic cable is retained by sewing or clamping. There, the fiber-optic cable is enclosed by either a transparent film, a woven fabric, a fiber mesh, or a one-piece plastic element.
Sewing or clamping the fiber-optic cable in the joining areas of a decorative surface represents a complex and expensive additional processing step in preparation of the lining process. Thus, interior automotive elements provided with fiber-optic cables are found only in the upper-middle and upper range, and in relatively small number of vehicles.